My New Begining
by sillymillie122
Summary: Bella is turned into a vampire so what will happen next for bellas future? Bella got married and is passionally in love with edward.so what will happen next for the newlywed?DUH DUH DUHHHH.. lol.. Read to find out..NEW CHAPTER 1


The Day Of The Wedding

The Day Of The Wedding

BPOV

Alice has really outdone herself, flowers coated the room, silk pillows garnished every seat. It was the wedding of every girls' dreams. Every girls' dreams but mine. I got a bit queasy at the thought of what was to come. I am actually going to this. I gave myself a last long glance in the mirror. My hair was in some sort of intricate bun and Alice had woven a white lily in my hair right beside my ear. My nineteen hundred's style grazed the floor. When I first put it on, Alice told me it hugged me in all the right places. But I wasn't so sure; Bride's maids were required to say those things.

Alice was saying something, but I wasn't listening. I just kept looking at myself. I still couldn't believe it. I never thought I was going to get married. Alice tugged me away from the mirror and handed me my bouquet. Her lips moved again and then she smiled. I forced myself to give her a half smile. Everything was blending into another.

Alice left suddenly and I realized that all the bridesmaids were all walking down the aisle. My breath came faster now, it was almost time. Charlie stood next to me and gave me what seemed to be a reassuring smile. His eyes were sad though. My heart started beating faster and faster as I walked up the aisle with Charlie. I saw him. Edward was looking at me intently, as if at any moment I was going to break. I could see the passion and love in his gaze and  
my knees weakened. Charlie glanced at me when he felt me leaning on him. I was getting so nervous.

I still couldn't process what was happening. Butterflies erupted in my chest. My father's body started to tense as we approached Edward. He still wasn't happy that I was marrying Edward but he wanted to be there when I got married. My heart raced faster, if that was even possible. Charlie murmured something in my ear and I kissed his cheek. I looked for one last time in my father's eyes and turned abruptly to Edward. I almost stumbled but I caught myself.

I knew Edward was happy and excited that we were getting married. The few days before the wedding I could feel his excitement radiating off him. I was more worried than excited. What did my parents think? How about my friends? I will be forever remembered as that girl who got married out of high school. I knew I was giving myself the proper goodbye though. It hurt to know that I would never be able to see Charlie and Renee again. The preacher was talking. The buzzing of his voice was just making me even more nervous. Edward was watching me closely. I felt like I was about to faint.

The ceremony came so fast and I was caught off guard when the preacher and Edward are staring at me. I looked around the chapel and all eyes were focused on me. I shook myself out of my haze and realized it was that time for those two special words to exit my mouth. "I do" I mumbled and Edward let out a sigh of relief. He did not think that I was going to back out, did he? I could tell Edward was still trying to figure out my thoughts, but I just gave him a fake smile in return. I knew he didn't believe the smile, but he smiled back at the effort. When the preacher turned to Edward, Edward smiled his radiant smile and said, "I do"

When the preacher said his last words. Edward leaned in and before I knew it we were kissing like no other. His cold lips pressed against mine weakened my knees. I ran my hand through his hair and let the kiss take over my senses. After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart and Edward quietly reminded me to breathe. I didn't realize I was holding my breath. Blush crept up to my face when I realized everyone I knew was watching.

The next thing I knew, we were walking hand in hand down the aisle. I could once again feel his happiness radiating off his body. He whispered "it is all right you don't need to worry," in to my ear. Warm flowed through my body when I heard his breath. As the light hit is from the outdoors, I was hit with memories of when Edward left. My walking became mechanical as I felt my eyes moisten. I couldn't look at Edward, I avoided his questioning gaze. It is ridiculous I thought to myself, we are married now, Edward will never leave again. I still couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom.

_**I would like to thank **__**Dwindlingcandle for being my beta reader**_

_**I have to get at least 3 reviews before I put the next chapter up... sorry but those are the rules...lol... I hoped you enjoyed it. **_

_**I also am writing another story but it will not be up yet. So I hope you enjoy it. See ya.. **_

_**So go on and click that review button**_

_**Millie**_


End file.
